Melting a heart of ice
by Falling tears
Summary: Sneak preview-While they were talking all of the Bladebreakers were talking as well. “Oh man I cant believe the my luck! Two girls on the team will be punishment.” Tyson wailed. “Tyson, shut up you are probably more annoying then they are.” Kai re
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

Bladebreaker Ages-(I do not own them)

Tyson: 13

Kai: 14

Ray: 13

Kenny: 12

Max: 13

Oc's Ages-(I own them)

Elaine: 14

Amber: 13

Jade: 15

Nick: 15

Blair: 14

Oc Profiles-

Elaine:

Hair-She has waist long silver hair with highlights of blue usually worn in a high ponytail. Her highlights change according to her mood. Blue=calm Red=pissed Black=sad Green=playful Yellow=sick Crimson=romantic Purple=flirty.

Eyes-Her eyes are a sparkling blue but are drowned by black eyeliner and mascara.

Clothes-She normally wears baggy black pants that are past her feet, and she wears a blue camo tank top. She wears black combat boots that have a 2 inch heel and they reach her knees.

Personality: She has a split personality. Sometimes she playful and sometimes she is sour and wont talk to anyone. She is mean and hateful sometimes, and she is very sarcastic. She likes to be alone sometimes and will bite your head off if you annoy her.

Beyblade: Her entire blade is made from the gemstone Amethyst. The edges are outlined with diamonds.

Bit-Beast: Shatari is a black wolf that has the crest of courage on her sides and forehead. Her snout is white and she has 5 tails with a purple glow from each tip. Special attacks: Sinister claw attack and Dark Miasma and she is one of the 3 bit-beasts that can fuse.

History: Elaine and Amber were raised by their parents until they were 12. Then they started their life in Beyblade. They competed in double matches. The last double they fought was in Miami, Florida.

Amber:

Hair: Long gold hair which is curled at the tips she wears her hair in two high pigtails. She has purple highlights that don't change.

Eyes: Big purple eyes never hidden by any make up.

Clothes: Same pants as Elaine but worn with a purple camo tank top. She wears boots that reach mid thigh and have 6 buckles on them.

Personality: Amber is very nice and easy going. She is very sensitive and very emotional. She likes cute things including kittens and ponies. She is a straight A student.

Beyblade: a pure gold blade with an outline of silver.

Bit-beast: Nakaido is a white lioness with gold ankles. She stands on her hind legs all the time like a human. She posses the crest of love on her sides and forehead which are purple. And she has white feather wings. Special Attacks: Heavens Gates and Constellation blast. She is not one of the 3 that can fuse.

History: Amber and Elaine were raised by their parents until Elaine was 12 and Amber was 11. they started a life a of Beyblade.

Jade:

Hair: Short, chin length, flared, black hair with her bangs that are pushed to the side are red. Her bangs go past her neck.

Eyes: She has piercing green eyes that she hides with a lot of black make up.

Clothes: She wears tight, hip hugger, leather pants accompanied by 6 chains. The stitching is red and on the butt of the pants it says desire in red letters. She wears a spaghetti strap (that shows some her belly ring), which is made from the same material as her pants and there are 2 chains on it, one coming from one side of the shirt and crossing over to the other and ending at the bottom of the shirt and the same for the other chain so it looks like a X made of chains. Her shoes are knee length boots with a 4 inch heel.

Personality: Jade may look intimidating but she is nice. She is smart and is a bad girl at the same time. She is not a slut but many think she is at first glance.

Beyblade: Made from all Black diamond and rubies on her attack ring.

Bit-beast: a ruby red fox named Pyrai. She has a bright red body, black ankles, long claws, on her forehead and sides is the crest of strength marked in white. She has 3 tails all of them has a little flame burning on the tip. Special Attacks: Fire blaze and Optical flame. She is one of the three that can successfully fuse.

History: she is Amber and Elaine's cousin. She ran away from home at the age of 10 to practice blading. And after a year of being missing she ran to her Uncle and Aunts house and she lived with them alone until she was 13 to start blading.

Nick-

Hair: Short and spiky. His hair color is black and the tips of his spikes are a light brown.

Eyes: He has soft brown eyes.

Clothes: He wears black cargos with many pockets and a black muscle shirt. His shoes are black K-swiss with a white X on them.

Personality: He is a very easy going guy. He is one of Jade's best friends. He likes to work out and has a very toned body. He is easy to get along with and he isn't a player but all of the girls want him.

Beyblade: He has a pure white crystal blade that has spikes sticking out of it.

Bit-beast: Arctiful, his amazing white fox with blue markings to show his crest of compassion. He has icy blue eyes and looks like your standard arctic fox besides the blue markings on his forehead and sides. Special attacks: Fiery ice and White hot breath. He is one that can fuse.

History: He met Jade when she ran away and became very close friends. He and Jade are both solo bladers.

Blair-

Hair: She has strawberry blond hair that is a little past her shoulders. She doesn't believe in dyeing her hair so its all natural.

Eyes: She has light brown eyes and she never wears make up to hide them.

Clothes: she wears flared blue jeans and a white tank top. Her shoes are red sneakers.

Personality: Blair can explode sometimes but is usually nice. She is a friend of Jade's.

Beyblade: She owns a blade made of iron ore.

Bit-beast- Dixtria a golden dog with the crest of kindness marked in white on her forehead and sides. Special attacks: light of death and Light shield. She cannot fuse.

History: Living with her parents until she was 13 to enter a tournament and decided to leave after it. She met Nick and Jade at the tournament.


	2. The Beginning

Ok well I hope you enjoy this fic, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter One, The Beginning  
  
All of the Bladebreakers, besides Kai of course were bouncing in their seats as the plane began its descent. Kai looked out the window and saw the beautiful top of Mount Fuji. Yes, they were flying back from the World Championship. Today they were returning to Japan and await the new tournament.  
  
Kai was sitting in his seat calmly and Tyson and Max were seeing who can eat the most peanuts. Ray was sitting across from the two pigs and was listening to some Chinese music, bobbing his head to the tune.  
  
Mr. Dickenson greeted the children as the exited the plane." Well hello there Bladebreakers, I have some good and bad news for you all tonight." Tyson who was turning green started to run towards the nearest restroom. "Uhhh Max and Kenny go make sure he's ok." Mr. Dickenson said as he looked at Kai and Ray. "They might not be back for awhile so I'm just going to tell you now." Kai looked amused seeing Tyson ready to puke his guts out.[Kai's thoughts-Muhahaha Tyson, I hope you learned your lesson.] "Ok well as I was saying there is some good and bad news for you all. The bad news is that there has to be at least 6 beybladers on a team, the good news is we have those spots filled and they will be arriving tomorrow at 6:00 pm. Well I better be going now, the limo will drop you off at Tyson's house."  
  
That night when Max, Tyson, and Kenny were filled in on the news, they all decided to go to bed. [Tyson's thoughts- Hmmm I wonder if these new teammates are any good. It will be fun having 2 more boys on the team.- falls asleep-]  
  
The next day Kai wasn't going easy on their practicing, he wanted to make sure that they were in good shape for the next tournament. Tyson however ended up doing at least triple of what the rest of the team did. But only because Tyson took 1 hour to wake up.  
  
After 4 hours of training the team decided to stop to wash up to meet the new members, for there would be a meeting at some fancy hotel and of course the press would be coming. Mr. Dickenson told them to dress up a bit so Tyson was wearing black pants and a red shirt. Max decided on blue shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. Ray however was wearing the same Chinese outfit but it was black instead of white. Kai who didn't like dressing up was wearing a white tank top and black pants. The left Tyson's dojo and started the 20 minute ride.  
  
"Tyson, at this meeting there will be food so please don't embarrass us." Kai said as they approached the hotel. "Aww come on Kai when have I ever embarrassed you?" Tyson retorted. "I have no comment on that." Kai replied and then went into his traditional Kai stance, arms cross and eyes closed. "Sourpuss." Was all Tyson said for the rest of the ride.  
  
5 minutes late the reached the hotel. A red carpet was stretched towards the limo to the entrance where they saw 2 hooded figures standing next to Mr. Dickenson. They exited the limo and then all the cameras started flashing bright lights. Tyson and his airhead was enjoying this and started waving smiling and doing small interviews until Ray pulled him away for them. While on the what seemed to be the never ending carpet Max thought it would be funny to trip Kai. Tyson slowed down a bit so Kai would walk pass him. Kai noticed Tyson's sudden change so he watched his ground. Tyson stuck out his foot and Kai tripped and fell but when he fell he did a magnificent summersault and landing and a cat-like way. He stood up and walked briskly to Mr. Dickenson.  
  
The others caught up a few seconds after Kai did. "Well guys these are you new teammates, Elaine and Amber. Girls you may remove you hoods when we are inside." the walked into a beautiful room with a gigantic chandelier right above 7 chairs.  
  
The girls removed their cloaks. Elaine had long silver with blue streaks in her hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She had big blue eyes that were lost in her dark eyeliner. She was wearing black cargos and they covered her shoes. She had on a tight blue camo tank top. Amber had long gold hair and she had purple streaks in it. She also had purple eyes. Her hair was pulled into pig tails at the top of her head. She had the same pants as Elaine but she had a purple camo tank top.  
  
Everyone took their seats. Elaine and Amber were talking to each other quietly. "Amber remind me again why we are wasting time here." Elaine asked impatiently. "Elaine, its for the press to get the scoop on us, don't say much ok?" Amber looked at Elaine with puppy eyes. "Oh don't worry I don't want to talk to them anyways." Elaine looked at her sister evily.  
  
While they were talking all of the Bladebreakers were talking as well. "Oh man I cant believe the my luck! Two girls on the team will be punishment." Tyson wailed. "Tyson, shut up you are probably more annoying then they are." Kai replied  
  
"Welcome everyone" Mr. Dickenson started "we are here today to get to know the newest members of the World Champions, the Bladebreakers. So if anyone has any questions please feel free to ask one." Some person stood up. "Elaine, Amber my name is- .Elaine stood up No one cares what your name is just asked the question." And she sat back down. Kai smirked and everyone else's sweat dropped. "Um ok well what do you guys feel about having to live with 5 cute guys?" Elaine glared at her and said "well personally I think Kai is adorable but that's just me." She didn't blush at all but sat right back down. Kai turned crimson and looked away. Amber smiled at her sister and then said "Well I think they are all little cuties but no thanks none of them look my type." This went on for 2 hours until Elaine got very bored she was about to fall asleep. So she stood up and yelled "I'm bore!!!!!" and with that she walked out of the room with her sister at her heals. 


	3. Lost And Found

Thanks everyone for all of your reviews, sorry it took so long but I had a major writers block.

Chapter Two Lost And Found

As Elaine stormed out of the hotel, Amber was laughing her head off as they kept walking down an unfamiliar street. "Elaine, do you know exactly where we are going?" Elaine ignored her and walked faster. "Elaine? Elaine? E-L-A-I-N-E!!!!!!! Earth to Elaine what's wrong?!" this got Elaine's attention. "What?!" she said in an annoyed tone. Amber sighed and said "We should head back now." This made Elaine stop. "Amber I don't think I'm ready to join a team, I think we should have stayed doing doubles and singles." Elaine was trying very hard to hold back tears because it has been along time since she last cried. But what they didn't know was that somebody was watching them.

Back With The Reporters

Everyone there was still staring at the door where the two girls left. Then someone finally spoke and it was Kai. "I'll go get them, I will meet you guys back at the dojo." And with that he left. Kai ran out of the room and hurried in the direction that the two girls went. He ran for about 10 minutes and then he saw Elaine and Amber sitting on a park bench. He walked closer and saw that Elaine was crying on Amber's shoulder. He walked over to them and said "We should be heading back now." Amber turned around and saw him. "Ok." Then she looked at Elaine who usually was strong and never let anyone see that she was hurt and she never cried. Kai looked at Elaine's tear stained face and wiped away a fresh tear. Amber was looking at Kai and her expression showed that she was very surprised to see Mr. Sourpuss act so kind to someone who he just met and not even showing as much caring to his other friends.

'_Why am I acting like this? She seems so different from all the other girls I've met_.' Kai thought. _'She seems so helpless right now, and she still looks beautiful-. Wait a minute why am I saying this? I've just met her and I'm starting to have feelings for her? This cant be good.'_

Amber interrupted his thoughts by poking him on the shoulder. He turned to face them again and She pointed to the helpless body of Elaine. Kai picked Elaine up bridal style and she rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Amber smiled at this and whispered "I think she likes you." She giggled and Kai blushed a little and all he said was "Humph." The two walked in silence until they reached Tyson's dojo.

When they stepped inside they found Max and Tyson playing on a Xbox and Ray was reading a book. Kai walked in and carried Elaine to a room that she would be sharing with Amber. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. She opened her eyes and muttered "Where am I?" she looked around and saw Kai leaving the room and then she said "Kai, wait?" He turned around and smirked when she clumsily fell off the bed. She stood up and brushed herself off. She walked over to Kai who was still in the door way and said "Thanks." She gave him a peck on the check and exited the room.

Elaine walked downstairs and found Amber and Max having a beybattle. Ray was the ref and Kenny was analyzing the battle. "Go Draciel!" Max yelled and a giant purple turtle emerged from the blade. "Nakaido!" Amber whispered softly. A beautiful Lioness emerged from the blade. She was pure white with gold from her ankles down. She had strange purple markings on her sides and a funny shape on her forehead. She stood on her hind legs like a human. She had elegant white feather wings on her back. She roared a magnificent roar. "Nakaido, Heavens Gates now!" Amber yelled Max Watched as his Draciel was brutally beaten and before he could say anything His blade flew out of the dish. "Wow, great battle." He shook Amber's hand and then they walked to go sit on the couch and watch some TV. Elaine smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. But she was so short they could easily see over her. No one noticed that Kai entered the room until he spoke up "Everyone to bed now! We have lots of training to do before the American tournament in 2 weeks." He left but Elaine stood up and followed Kai to his room. He was about to close the door but she pushed it open.

She sat on his be and stared at him. "What do you want?" Kai asked coldly Elaine pretended to look hurt but then smiled "I wanted to know in which state the tournament is being held in." Kai glanced at her before he pulled out some clothes from the dresser and walked to the bathroom to change. He started to walk away but Elaine dashed to the door blocking his way through. He looked down at her 5'2" height compared to his 5'8" he smirked and proceeded to walk out. But Elaine pushed him down and he fell on his ass. He glared at her and she giggled. "Kai, I need to know, there are some states there that I refuse to go to because of the memories." Kai looked into her eyes and he saw determination and sadness. "I will tell you tomorrow if you can beat me in a battle." And with that he walked out the door. She sighed as she headed to her room.

There she saw Amber already in her pajamas and she was climbing into bed. "Elaine, are you feeling better about this team thing now?" Amber asked quietly Elaine smiled and answered "Yes I feel much better, thank you." Elaine changed as well and the instant her head hit her pillow she fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The next day Elaine woke up at her usual time, 5:00. she changed into some clothes which included, Khaki cargos and a black skin tight tank top with blue letters saying Dark at heart. She wore her black fingertip less gloves and her black combat boots. She walked downstairs to make herself some coffee but someone already beaten her to the machine.

"Good morning Kai" Elaine said as she cut up an apple and waited for the coffee to be done. "You like coffee?" Kai asked "Of course, but most people don't like it because its to bitter tasting but anyways......When will our battle be?" Elaine asked with interest "Later." And then he walked away.

_'Weird boy......_'Elaine thought


	4. I Love You

Chapter Three I Think I Love You

Elaine shook her head as she headed out of the door to go for a run before the others got up. Kai who was upstairs looking out the window watched as she jogged down the street. He got up and secretly followed her.

Elaine's POV

_'I kept running until I reached a dark alley. I could hear beybladers spinning so someone must be having a match. I walk silently down the alley, I heard voices. I walked into the shadows so no one could see me. But then my bladed was glowing and one of the bullies must have seen the light.'_

Normal POV

"What do you want?" the biggest guy asked. Elaine's eyes narrowed as she saw the bullies' blade destroy his opponents' blade. The kid started to cry. Elaine answered "I challenge all of you guys to a battle and if I win you guys get out of here and if you win I'm yours for 1 night." Kai walked in and heard this. "Elaine, don't do it!" he said from the shadows. Elaine looked like she was about to explode "WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE!!!" Kai looked stunned at her reaction "Ok whatever but don't come crying to me when you lose." he growled and then he stood behind Elaine. Elaine growled and said "Ok who will ref?" Kai decided to and the battle began "3...2...1... Let It Rip all five of them shouted. (Yes five 4 from the bully team and Elaine) Elaine's blade was strong but so were the others. "Shatari, show yourself!" Elaine said calmly. Then a magnificent black wolf emerged from the blade. She was all black except for her snout which was white, she also had 5 tails and there was a purple glow from each tip. There was a similar strange marking on her forehead like the one Nakaido had. She growled at the four blades and glared when one attacked. "Oh shit." The leader shouted as the others nodded in agreement. "Shatari, Sinister claw attack!!!!!!" Shatari hit all of the blades and flew back into Elaine's hand. The guys looked at her dumbstruck as their blades were at their feet. "Get out." Elaine snarled. Guys ran out of her sight and then she smiled. She walked up to Kai and poked him in the stomach "What were you saying about losing?" Kai merely grunted. The boy whose blade was trashed ran up to Elaine and said "Wow your one beautiful blader" Elaine looked bored as he was saying this "Would you out with me?" the boy finished. Elaine turned away she coughed but Kai distinctively heard the word "freak" and then she walked back to the dojo. Kai smirked as he saw the kids face. Kai pushed past him and followed Elaine.

Back At The Dojo

Kai caught up with Elaine as she entered the house. Elaine checked the time, it was 8:10. 'Time to wake the others in 20 minutes.' Elaine thought So she decided to take a shower and change from her running clothes, still fuming at Kai for following her, but then again se was happy that he was worried about her. '_Oh no, I can't fall in love with the impossible Kai!!!_' She closed her eyes as she entered the shower letting the water flow down her back and wetting her hair and she started to sing _My Immortal_, by _Evanescence_.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Everyone awoke upon hearing Elaine sing this. Ray, Max, Amber, Kai, and even Tyson woke up and hurried to the bathroom and continued to listen to Elaine sing. Elaine opened the bathroom door still singing but had red puffy eyes. She gasped as she saw 5 people all sitting by the door. "Wow that was beautiful." Ray said still in his own little world. Elaine remembered what she was or wasn't wearing; she only had on her towel so she blushed a deep red and hurried to her room.

Elaine changed into dark blue skin tight leather jeans with a black spaghetti strap shirt, with her knee high combat boots with a 2 inch heel. She did her make up which consisted of black lipstick, dark blue eye shadow, black eye liner, and from her right eye was 3 thin lines the longest in the middle and two short ones on either side. She wore a black chocker with tear drop shapes hanging from it. Each of the shapes had a different symbol planted on it, but she didn't care. Her blue highlights changed from blue to black.

She walked downstairs and saw everyone eating pancakes which Ray had made. "hoa wha happn o you?" Tyson asked with his mouth full of food (whoa what happened to you?) Everyone glanced at her; her pale skin was now tinted pink. "Nothing....." Elaine answered softly as she walked over to Kai who was leaning against the wall staring at her. "Kai, I need the battle now." Elaine whispered to him. He nodded and they left the room. Everyone else followed them.

Kai and Elaine walked to opposite sides of the beydish. Kenny got out Dizzi and the others sat behind Kai and Elaine. Ray stood up to ref "3...2...1 Let It Rip" Ray yelled. "Go Dranzer!" Kai said "Shatari, lets go" Elaine said so quietly it was almost a whisper. The blades kept attacking each other but only Shatari was slowing down. '_Elaine, I need your power we have to do this to win'_ said Shatari to Elaine telepathically. Elaine shouted "Shatari, Fuse Now!" They all heard Dizzi gasp and everyone but Kai and Elaine hurried over to Kenny and her. But as Kenny was about to open his mouth they heard Elaine scream in pain. They looked at her as she grew black wings and took on wolf features, including black fur and a white face, claws, and a tail. They also saw Shatari turn into what looked like a Wolf angel. Elaine turned to them and said "Meet Metal Black Shatari. She was standing on her hind legs and she was wearing a skin tight white dress with that funny symbol on the center of it. Her head was narrower and she was wearing a black crown. Her 5 tails was now one and she held a black staff with a purple orb in it.

Elaine was now gasping for every breath and there was a purple glow over her body. Kai stood there looking stunned. "Dranzer give it all you've got! Final attack!!" Kai yelled. His blade crashed into hers and Elaine flew backwards. She stood up crawled back to the dish rubbing her head. "Metal Black Shatari, Dark Spiral attack now!" Elaine said. Kai's blade flew out of the dish and Elaine turned back to normal. She held out her hand for her blade to come back. She caught it and blacked out. The last thing she felt was two strong hands breaking her fall.

Elaine woke up and saw that she was in her room with Kai sleeping with his head over his hands on her bed. Elaine sat up which really hurt her side; she winced in pain but shook it off when she saw her Shatari blade on her nightstand. She picked it up and contacted Shatari

Elaine's POV

'_Great battle Shatari'_

_'Thank you mistress'_

_'When are you going to call me by my name?'_

_'Which one? Elaine or Wolf?'_

_'How about Wolfy?'_

_'Ok I will call you Wolfy from now on.'_

_And then Shatari left her mind._

End Of POV

Elaine took another shower and changed into similar clothes that she wore to the match but her highlights turned back to blue. She was walking down the stairs but someone's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. It was Kai. "Ok you won; the match will be in Miami, Florida." Elaine's eyes grew back and took a step back but unfortunately she slipped on a potato chip bag and slipped down the two flights of stairs and Kai who was still holding her wrist was pulled down with her. They landed with a thud and everyone looked at them. Kai and Elaine both blushed as they found out the way they were laying. Kai was on the floor with Elaine on top, Kai's hands were around her waist and Elaine's were on Kai's well toned chest. Kai and Elaine stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen like nothing happened. Tyson was laughing so hard he could had to gasp for every breath. "So....that's what you guys were doing for the last 2 days" Tyson manage to choke out. Elaine eyes were burning with flames "Tyson, take that back or suffer the consequences!!" Elaine roared. He was still laughing so Elaine pounced on him and pulled his hands behind his back and sat on him while he was face to face to the floor. Kai smirked. Max rushed to his friends aid. Amber followed Max and Ray was just laughing his head off.

Elaine hopped off Tyson and jumped onto Kai's back. "Gimme a piggy back ride" Elaine said with a big smile on her face. Kai turned pink and carried her up to her room. "Elaine, I need to know what was disturbing you when I said the tournament was in Florida." Kai said seriously. Elaine's smile turned to a frown. "Ok fine, the last place Amber and I went to a competition I fell in love with another blader. Amber and I lived in Florida for 2 years and We got along very well, until one day the boy broke my heart." Silent tears were now flowing down her cheek. "I don't want to go back there, the memories are too painful." Kai pulled her into a hug. She was silently crying onto Kai's chest. "Its ok Elaine everything will be alright." Then Elaine then again fell asleep.

Downstairs with the others

"One dollar that Elaine and Kai are making out!" Tyson said. Amber walked over to Tyson and held out her hand "I'll take that bet." She said to him. They shook and Amber walked back to Max. "What makes you so sure they aren't making out?" Max asked her. "Because she's still not over-." Amber started but quickly closed her mouth and covered it with her hand. "Not over who?" Tyson asked over hearing their conversation. "Ok, I will tell you guys but you mustn't tell Elaine I told you. She gets very emotional about it. Well we were going to a doubles tournament in Florida." Everyone was now listening intently. "She met a boy at it. In the finals we had to do singles. That's where she met him. They made a deal, if he won she would go one 1 date with him and if she won he would leave the country. He won and they went on their date. That's when they fell in love. Their dating went on for two years until one day he dumped her so he can be free to ask out cousin Jade out. Jade rejected him so then he had nothing but continued to live in Florida. We are still very close to Jade." Everyone looked at Amber in awe. Then Kai walked down the stairs. "Did you make out with her?" Tyson blurted out. Kai looked at him and shook his head. "Hah you owe me a dollar Tyson" Amber said happily. They were all bored so they just decided to be bums and do nothing all day. Everyone was thinking about the fuse during the match.

Elaine woke up a hour later and headed downstairs and found that everyone was just laying around. She was startled by this but bounced happily around, making everyone get up. "I'm bored. Call some of you friends to come over." Elaine said energetically. Ray got up and groaned. He walked towards the phone and called what seemed to be around to be 7 people. "Mariah, Lee, Kane, Salima, Miriam, Tala, and Ozuma are coming in a few minutes.

About 5 minutes later a pink blob darted into the room and lunged for Ray. "Ray I've missed you so much! Who are they?" she glanced at Amber and Elaine. She walked over to Elaine who was wearing all black even her highlights were now black. "Pink." Said Elaine while shuddering at the fact that one person will choose on their own will to wear so much of it. "Black!" shrieked Mariah. "What's wrong now Mariah?" asked a girl with long blue hair as she walked in. "I've never seen so much black on one person in my life Miriam!!!!" Said Mariah. Ozuma who was now looking at Elaine walked over to her and said "I'm Ozuma, and you are?" "Elaine" she answered coldly as she watched the pink blob complain about the black. Lee and Ray were talking and now a hot red head entered by the name of Tala. Kane and Salima were the last to enter and now everyone was going around chatting with one another. Elaine noticed that Amber and Kane got along very well. They were sitting on the couch talking. Elaine got bored and shouted "I'm bored, what should we do now?" Tala suggestive 7 minutes in heaven but they settled on truth or dare.

Mariah went first "Elaine truth or dare?" she asked while glaring at her. "Dare." Answered Elaine. Mariah smiled and said "If you love someone here I dare you to tell them." Elaine didn't blush which made Mariah frown, as she walked over to Kai and sat down next to him. "Kai, I love you." She said it with a lot of sincerity and she didn't look at him as she retreated to her seat. "I love you to." Said Kai as she was heading back to her seat. This made her blush madly.

Now it was Elaine's turn to torture someone. "Amber truth or dare?" "Dare." She answered confidently. Elaine smiled and said "Amber I dare you to tell us your feelings about Kane." Amber's eyes went big and so did Kane's. "I-I really like him as maybe more then a friend but I haven't known him long enough to actually really really like him." She blushed and so did Kane.

The game went on for 2 hours until everyone got bored of it. So they decided to play spin the bottle. Elaine sat in Kai's lap and they were just watching. Tyson had to kiss Salima, Max and Miriam, Lee and Miriam, Mariah and Tala, Ozuma and Salima, Amber and Kane. They got bored of this and decided it was time to leave considering that it was 9:00pm.


	5. To many fans, To much stress

Chapter Four Unexpected Visitor

The Bladebreakers decided to go to bed early due to the fact that they had a 5:00 plane to catch in the morning. Elaine fell asleep in Kai's lap earlier was carried to her room. Everyone fell asleep instantly and slept soundly except Elaine who woke up crying. Fortunately no one woke up. She got out of bed and walked to Kai's room. She sat on the corner of his bed for a bit watching him sleep. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there she lay on the bed next to him and gave him a hug. He woke up at this gesture. He looked into Elaine's eyes and saw pain and sorrow. He returned the hug and said "Would you like to stay here for the rest of the night?" she nodded and cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kai and Elaine were the last ones up. They awoke to Tyson and Max giggling madly. Kai and Elaine blushed and they got up and out of the bed. Elaine left the room and that's when Tyson's torturing Kai started. "Did you have 'fun' last night Kai?" Tyson asked while still laughing. Kai grabbed Tyson by his shirt and growled "You have an extra 10 laps tomorrow." Kai dropped him and he landed with a thud. Kai left and went to the bath room to take a shower. (There are 3 bath rooms in his dojo) Elaine exited the first bath room and Kai entered the third one.

30 minutes later everyone was boarding the jet. Kai and Elaine shared a row and Amber sat next to Ray, Max and Tyson, and Kenny sat alone and was typing very fast on Dizzi. The ride was going to be 12 hours until Seattle, Washington and then another 3 hours till Miami, Florida. Elaine was singing along with her cd player and Kai was listening to her beautiful voice. Everyone eventually fell asleep and woke up to Tyson's snoring.

They fell back asleep when Elaine dumped her soda onto Tyson to wake him up. He awoke with a start and couldn't go back to sleep so everyone took this time to fall back asleep.

"Attention we are now landing in Seattle, Washington. Please place all seats upright, we hope you enjoyed the ride." A voice on the intercom said. Everyone awoke grumpily. Tyson who was finishing his 17th plate of food announced that he as stuffed. Max had food all over himself because of Tyson's messy eating habits was now cursing him for getting it in his hair. Elaine and Amber were watching this and laughed.

As they exited the jet they saw a crowd of people waiting there holding signs saying "we love you Kai" "Ray you are my hero" "Elaine how bout a date?" Elaine looked uneasy about all of these people. Kai noticed this and smirked at her. Max and Tyson were enjoying all of the attention and they were smiling and waving at everyone. Amber and Ray smiled occasionally and Elaine and Kai were walking in the back both had their arms crossed and eyes closed. Cameras were flashing as they were boarding the jet again after a 1 hour break.

When they arrived in Florida there was yet another crowd to greet them. Elaine groaned as she stepped off the jet. She was getting tired of all of the reporters so she decided to walk briskly past them and into the limo. Everyone stared at her as she flicked them off from the car window. Kai entered after her and the rest followed.

"Wow Elaine, I really wasn't expecting that from you." Max said and Amber giggled "She's always like that, so you better not get on her bad side. Most days she won't even talk to anyone, but I believe Kai has gotten more words out of her in one night then what she says to her own family in one year." Kai and Elaine blushed at this.


	6. Reunited

I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and a special thanks to all of my frequent reviewers encouraging me to write more of this fic. Well without further ado let the next chapter begin. (Please note that in the Character profiles you saw some different names, they will be coming in later times.)

Reunited

Elaine was still blushing when her cell phone starting ringing. She answered it and quickly left the room. "Hello?" Elaine said "Elaine! It's Jade, you wouldn't mind picking me up from the airport would you?" the strange girl Jade asked. "Of course not, I'll be right there." They hung up and Elaine re entered the room. "Guys, do you want to come with me to pick up my cousin Jade from the airport?" Elaine asked as they all stared blankly at her. "Jade, Jade Asano the famous solo beyblader?" Tyson asked as he rose to his feet. "Uh yes." "I'm in!" Tyson shouted.

They all were walking to the terminal, considering that none of them could drive. They saw a huge crowd at the entrance. Then 3 teens came sprinting out of the door. The first one, a girl a little shorter than Kai hugged Elaine. "Elaine I've missed you soooooo much!" "Run now talk later a boy interrupted. "Right, anyways I'm driving so lets go." Jade led them to a black Toyota spider with a red fox head one the (I have no idea what its called so I will call it the front, its what you open at the front of the car) front. The boy whos car was parked right next to hers owned a silver one and a blue fox. "Hurry get in before they notice that we are gone." Jade said "4 with me 4 with Nick, Okay?" Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Blair went with Nick. And Kai, Elaine, Ray, and Amber went with the crazy driver Jade who was going 20 miles over the speed limit.

In The Car With Nick

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked stupidly "That was all of Jade's, Blair's, and my fans." Nick answered while looking at Jade's car that was 5 cars in front of them. "Is she your girlfriend?" Max asked and he received a glare from Kenny telling him that that was rude to ask. "Nah, they wont go out with each other." The girl that sat next to Tyson and he said. "Who are you?" Tyson demanded "Blair." She said simply. They were watching the black spider as it almost got into a accident with another car. They owner of the car that was almost totaled starting yelling as Jade sped by flicking him off out her window. All of them stared and Tyson and Max went into a fit of giggles.

In The Car With Jade

As Jade flicked them off Elaine staring giggling. Jade glared at the road and said "Someone pass me my purse....please." Ray handed it to her and she pulled out a brochure with a nice, big hotel on it. "hmmmm next light we make a turn at the next light." She muttered to herself. She ran a red light and of course a police came right after her. She pulled over and watched from her mirror that Nick had also pulled over behind her. She lowered the mirror and a handsome police around the age of 20 came up to it. "Good day Miss, are you aware you ran a red light?" he asked while staring at her "Well, if I wasn't aware I was doing such a thing I would be asking you why you are at my window." She answered sarcastically. He paid no attention to the sarcastic ness in her voice and continued to stare. So she spoke again "Officer are you aware that you are staring uncontrollably at me and making me angrier by the second?" she asked sweetly. "Uh yes ma'am, here is the ticket and you can be on your"-. He never go to finish because she snatched the ticket out of his hand ad sped away.

At The Hotel

Jade, Nick, and Blair all checked into their rooms. All of the Bladebreakers decided to stay for a chat. They all gathered in Jade's room which was the biggest.

"So, do you guys all blade?" Max asked as he glanced at Jade, Blair, and Nick.

"Yup." Blair answered as she was picking her blade out of her pocket.

"Hey Elaine, have you shown them fuse yet?" Jade asked anxiously

"Of course, but I lost control. I still can't fuse properly like you can with blacking out." Elaine said.

"Keep practicing, you will get it soon."

"You can fuse to?" asked Tyson

"Yea I can. Only 3 people can fuse with their bit-beasts and they are all sitting here." Jade said as she pointed them out "Me, Elaine, and Nick."

"Jade, can you tell them the mission of then 10 important spirits? Please? Please? Please?" Elaine begged.

"Fine ok, you guys might want to sit down. This is a long story." Jade warned

Story

Many years ago there were 10 special children who possessed different qualities. They got along with each other for years and years. Fighting often on who is the strongest and the best of the rest. Everyday was spent on their education and protecting the village from anything that might harm them. Time past and they grew into teenagers. The Chief Elder knew that they will not live forever as human so he arranged for them to be turned into spirits. The children however never knew what they were planning until the day it happened. The plan was a success and they were different animal spirits each one possessing their important quality. Each one became envious of one another and a fight broke out between them all. Conspiracies were being united and broken as one of them betrayed the other. They destroyed many things and many lives. The village wizard came up with a spell to separate their differences, the spell backfired and they were separated by water, land, and air. 3 of the strongest were chosen to be leaders and were given a special quality, to fuse and create a stronger spirit then before. On the same day and time 10 children found these spirits. These children were descendents of the temple guards where the spirits lived before the fight. They were sealed in little pieces of rock that were passed down from generation to generation, telling the next that it was a spirit sent down from the gods to protect them in battle. Now these spirits are called bit-beasts.

End story

"Well, what did you think?" Jade asked. "Dizzi did you get all of that?" Kenny asked his laptop. "Course Chief." The laptop said. Jade screamed when Dizzi spoke. "EEEK THE LAPTOP TALKS!!!!!GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!!!MOMMY!!!!!" Jade yelled as she ran around the room. Everyone's sweat dropped. "JADE, IT'S OK. THAT'S KENNY'S BIT-BEAST WHICH IS STUCK IN HIS LAPTOP!!" Elaine shouted over Jade's screams. In the background you could hear the song Toxic by Britney Spears being played. Ray picked up a cell phone and answered it while Elaine and Amber were trying to calm Jade down. "Hello?" Ray said into the receiver. "Ray is that you?" a strange voice said. "Tala? Who are you trying to call?". "Well this is Jade's phone knuckle head. so I will let you answer that for yourself." Jade who was still shrieking over the laptop was calming down on the couch. "Jade, the phones for you." Ray called out. "Who is it?" she asked. "Tala from the demolition boys." "Yay" said loudly as she bounded for her phone. Nick growled when he heard Tala's name.----To be continued


	7. Jade's secret

Jade's Secret

/Phone Conversation/

"Hey Okami! What's up?" Jade asked as she shut the door behind her in her room. She plopped on the bed and waited for an answer.

"Kitsune, Go downstairs into the training room with the Bladebreakers and you will see something you might like." Tala said and hung up.

Jade hung up curiously and rushed to the others to tell them the news. "Guys, we are going to the training room now." Jade said as she put her boots on again. "But Jade, everyone just arrived in Florida and we are kind of tired and hungry." Tyson complained. Jade looked thoughtful for a moment and then exploded "YOU ARE GOING DOWN THERE WEATHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!!" Jade roared. "You can't make me hahaha." Elaine said challengingly. Kai picked Elaine up and walked over to the door. "Never mind." Elaine mumbled. "Jade dashed out of the room and the others followed quickly.

They reached the training room downstairs and saw all of the demolition boys standing there "Okami!" Jade shrieked as she ran over to hug him. "Kitsune!" Tala said as he returned the hug. He was receiving many glares from other guys that were practicing. "Hey guys!" Tyson said as he held out his hand for the Demolition Boys to shake. "Are you guys here for the tournament or here to watch?" Jade asked as she buried her face into his shoulder, his arms were around her waist holding her close. "We are competing this time." Spencer said as he was eyeing Blair. Blair who noticed was blushing furiously. Jade who finally let go of Tala said "How bout we go out to eat? I saw I nice Chinese restaurant when I was driving." Nick coughed "You were not driving you were speeding down the highway." Everyone laughed. "Well let's go!" Jade cried as she dashed out of the room. "Has she been this happy all day?" Tala asked. "Only since you called her." Tyson answered as he followed Jade.

At the restaurant Ray realized that he never introduced the Demolition boys to Jade. He began to wonder and asked "Jade, how do you know Tala?" Jade who was talking quietly with Tala looked up and noticed the question was directed to her. She sighed as if she knew someone was going to ask the question. "Well." She started but Tyson just accidentally got some rice in Elaine and Kai's hair while eating. Kai who looked like he was going to kill Tyson and Elaine was picking it out franticly glared at Tyson as he continued eating. "Well as I was saying.....wait a minute how come I'm telling all of the stories today?" Jade asked. "Because we want to get to know you guys better that's all." Kai said finally. "Well, this isn't the place to tell you guys about it, maybe tomorrow." Was all Jade said.


End file.
